A Scrubs Christmas
by sammiches are love
Summary: An ElliotCox pairing. It's a completely different story from my other ElliotCox pairing but we can always use a few more stories of this ship! Involves a saucy mistletoe mishap!


**A Scrubs Christmas**

disclaimer: I don't own scrubs but I do enjoy watching it.

Author's note: For those of you who are a fan of my other Elliot/Cox fic then this is a completely different story but I figured we needed some more Elliot/Cox love in the world so I made a special christmas story just for you all. It takes place a bit earlier in the show. _Also, I'm still figuring out in what direction I would like to move that story so I'm unsure of when the update will be. Anyway, enjoy!_

Elliot ran her hands through her hair and sighed as she looked at the chart once more. Just then she saw J.D. waving and walking toward her. She held back a laugh as J.D. tripped over the Janitor's mop. The janitor just laughed and walked away. J.D. popped up in front of Elliot and she looked around curious as how he'd managed to get so close after that fall.

"Hey, Elliot."

He said and smiled at her with an oddly mischievous smile.

"Hey, J.D. I'm kinda busy right now..."

She said and shook the chart in front of his face. J.D. grabbed it and set it back in the holder on the wall.

"You can worry about that later."

J.D. said and stepped beside her placing his hand around her shoulders and walking her away from her patient's chart.

"J.D. I've gotta..."

Elliot protested but J.D. pushed the button on the elevator for down and shoved her into the elevator before she could say anything more.

"Now, what you really need to worry about is my party tonight..."

J.D. gave her puppy dog eyes and sighed.

"Do you think anyone will come?"

J.D. asked and Elliot let out a frustrated groan.

"I can't believe you pulled me away for some stupid party talk J.D. I have to take care of my patients."

Elliot huffed and pushed the button for the floor they'd just left. The doors opened to let someone on and Elliot cursed her luck again.

"Oo, Doctor Cox. Are you coming to my party?"

Dr. Cox turned toward him and leaned in just a bit, pretending to be interested.

"Now why would I want to do that Newbie? Why?"

J.D. cowered like he always did under Dr. Cox's gaze and then he bounced back also like he always did.

"It's gonna be fun. Besides, we've all been working hard and we deserve a Christmas party to liven things up."

J.D. said with a triumphant face. It was like the simple ability to talk back to Dr. Cox made him proud.

"Well I'm sorry Newbie. The answer is no. For three reasons"

He held up one finger.

"1. I don't want to..."

He held up two fingers.

"2. I have better ways to spend my christmas then with a bunch of young interns and..."

He held up a third finger.

"3. I don't like you enough to actually go to an event that you would even be a part of, as much as host."

He smiled when the doors opened and stepped out of the elevator. Elliot followed him realizing it was her floor and she waved bye to J.D. He just stood in the elevator like a scolded puppy.

* * *

As Elliot went through out the day all she could hear was buzz about J.D.'s party. It was sort of like being in high school again. Elliot thought about what her high school years had been like.

Flash to Elliot dressed in a band uniform and head gear.

Elliot shook her head and snapped out of it. She wasn't like that anymore. She sighed and put away the chart she'd been worried about earlier. Everything had been fixed. It turned out an intern had accidentally misspelled a word thereby almost leading to the wrong dosage and the patient's death. Fortunately, Elliot had caught it in time and had fixed things before they'd gone wrong. Now the man was saying goodbye to his family before they prepped him for surgery.

Elliot walked down the hallway and pondered what J.D.'s christmas party would be like. As she began to tilt her head to the left J.D. yelled out of nowhere.

"Stop that!"

He said and looked over. There was a squirrelly tickling his ear.

"Oh hey Elliot."

He said and shooed the squirrel away walking up to her.

* * *

"Is that a squirrel?"

The Janitor said aloud as the tiny creature ran down the hall.

"Finally I can start rebuilding my collection."

He said and pulled a net out of his Janitor's cart. He smiled maliciously and chased after the squirrel.

* * *

Elliot and J.D. sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria. Ted and Carla sat next to them. Turk was probably basking in the warmth of his couch since he had the day off.

"Friggity frick frick!"

Elliot exclaimed and held her hand over her mouth.

"I bid my tung."

She said explaining to the group. They all nodded knowingly and went back to their food.

"So, Carla. You coming to my party or not? I know Turk is."

J.D. said leaning in toward Carla. Maybe if Carla went it would convince Elliot to go. Although he already knew Carla was going he wanted her to announce it in front of Elliot.

"Am I invited?"

Ted asked looking at him hopefully. J.D. held up his hand.

"Not now Ted."

He said as he waited for Carla to answer.

"Ted. Break's over. I need you to go pick up my son and his boyfriend from the airport. He'll be the one wearing pink sequins."

Ted heard Dr.Kelso's voice and cringed in despair before walking away without anyone noticing.

"Sure thing, Bambi."

Carla said and stood up to dispose of her now empty tray. J.D. turned to Elliot and gave her his biggest puppy dog eye look ever.

"Fine J.D.! I'll come to your stupid party."

Elliot said and took off after Carla. J.D. pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes!"

Then his eyes widened and he yelled after Elliot.

"It's not gonna be stupid!"

He didn't even notice that Elliot was already out of earshot. He just looked at where she'd been moments before defiantly before answering his pager and getting back to work.

* * *

She'd decided to go to the stupid party after all. Elliot stood outside J.D.'s apartment and sighed before knocking on the door again. The door opened and a bunch of people in party hats filled Elliot's vision. Maybe this party wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Be careful!"

J.D. said and pointed to above the doorframe. Mistletoe hung from a red string and J.D. grinned at her moving closer underneath it. Elliot pushed him out of the way and entered the party.

"But it's tradition."

J.D. said whining a bit and following her deeper into the party's depths.

"So you're saying you'll kiss anyone who walks through that door?"

J.D. nodded anticipating something from her.

"Well here's your chance. A party guest just arrived and aren't they a looker?"

Elliot said pointing to the door. J.D. turned and looked toward the door.

"There's no one..."

He said turning back to her. Elliot had taken the opportunity to run.

"...there."

He finished his sentence and sighed heavily. He would have to find her later because right now he could really go for some punch.

* * *

"Barbie!"

Elliot stopped in her tracks and cringed at the sound of his voice. Why was he here anyway? He hated J.D.

"What?"

She asked acidly turning to face him. She had just come out of the bathroom where she'd been hiding from J.D. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy hanging out with him but lately he'd been getting a bit clingy as though he were trying to start something with her again.

"Newbie was just looking for you. I think he said something about pin hat on the Santa... I don't know what kind of silly games you kids play at these parties."

He said laughing a little and taking a drink of what she could only assume was alcohol. He was leaning against a bookcase.

"Why are you here?"

She asked standing up to him for the first time in a while.

"What do you mean Barbie? And miss the horrible toils of poor tortured younguns, not a chance."

Elliot sighed and laughed a little.

"Oh come on Parry. Name one person in here you actually like, excluding Carla."

She watched him stare at her in mixture of shock and horror.

"Barbie. You shouldn't talk to people that way who could influence your job."

He said standing up.

"How? You aren't my boss. You couldn't get me fired even if you wanted to. Hell, Bob would keep me around just to annoy the crap out of you. Does it scare you that I'm actually standing up for myself?"

Once against she reveled in his shock and threw her head back in a laugh before walking away. She was finally getting into his head and she was never gonna leave.

* * *

After the initial shock wore off, Parry decided it was time to leave the children and go home to drink and go to bed. As he headed for the door he put on his coat. He smiled as he noticed Barbie leaving the party. If he caught up with her maybe...

"Barbie!"

She stopped in the doorway and turned to look at him. In three strides he was in the doorway with her. He'd prove who was still in control in their messed up relationship. He smiled almost sadistically and tipped her chin up with his fingers before leaning down and gently kissing her on the lips.

* * *

As she felt his lips melt onto her own she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. She heard a low growl from him and a sigh escaped her lips. She could feel her stomach tighten at the fact that she was finally kissing him. The only guy worth kissing at this stupid party. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her in closer. She smiled as they kissed and then he pulled away. She could still see a hint of crazed lust in his eyes as he smirked and walked out. She fell against the door frame her eyes closed.

"Uh hum..."

She opened her eyes when she heard someone cough. There stood JD smiling. He pointed up and she shook her head.

"Not gonna happen JD."

She said and patted him on the chest before leaving the party herself. She didn't even notice how the music had stopped and everyone had been staring in shock.

* * *

He brought his fingers up to his lips but pulled them down again quickly. The kiss hadn't affected him. After all it was just Barbie, but for someone who seemed so clumsy she sure could kiss. It had been hott and sweet and unassuming all at the same time and it had driven him crazy. Maybe he'd made a mistake because he felt like now he had even less control over her than he did before.

He got into his car and sighed watching the doorway and waiting for few minutes. Then it opened and she appeared. She was still blushing like she had been 5 minutes ago only now he could practically feel the same amount of lust rising off her body that was in his. He let out a low growl and pulled out of his parking spot before heading home.

((What next? Share your thought and review!!! I love them and they get my creative juices flowing!))


End file.
